youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Double
Ryan Klepacs (born ), better known online as Double, formerly Mr360Games is a Canadian YouTube-Comentator who plays and records games with live commentary. He is best known for playing Minecraft, but plays all kinds of other games as well. (see list further down). Ryan started his YouTube channel 4 July 2009, and has since then gained over 500,000 Doublings as he calls his subscribers. Ryan is also known for co-operating with ClashJTM, Chimneyswift11, Bodil40, his Ex fiancée Natalie, IHasCupquake and the rest of the Outsiders which is a group he is a part of. As of 2018, Double has started dating "Kaci", and his unexpected and unexplained bout of inactivity has ended with him becoming more and more active, currently focusing more on Twitch, often streaming with Kaci or chatting with fans on his Discord server. He has also stated that he will return to uploading on YouTube, and that his first video back will be the third episode in the "Tabletop Simulator Trilogy".https://clips.twitch.tv/SassySpicyTrollNononoCat?tt_medium=twtr Double and the Doublings Ryan was called Double by his subscribers due to his Gamertag (Dbl Trbl 777) in the early stage of his channel. He liked the name and started using it himself. He then decided to make a name for his subscribers, and came up with The Doublings. Series Double has played through a lot of different games from the start of his channel, but only some of the major series will be listed here. Super Hostile Legendary The Legendary series is a playthrough that Double started on the 10th of July 2011. Legendary is the 7th map in the Super Hostile adventure map series created by Vechs. The series consists of 42 normal episodes, 2 movies (longer episodes) and 1 finale, adding up to 17 hours, 59 minutes and 57 seconds of game play. The playthrough ended on the 16th of June 2012 (that's almost a year after the start!) From Dust On the 27th of July 2011, Double started a playthrough of the X-Box Arcade game From Dust. The playthrough lasted 18 episodes, 2 bonuses, 1 finale, and one machinema special. The series consists of 5 hours, 12 minutes and 8 seconds gameplay. The series ended on the 3rd of September 2011. Aether On July 26, 2011, Double started the Aether series, a mod for Minecraft, that is the Opposite of the Nether. The playthrough, (As of Au.13,12) has 2 seasons, 18 epiosdes and 7 bonuses. The first series started on July 26, 2011 and ended on Sept. 25, 2011, because the mod wasnt getting updated, he ended it. Then he decided to bring it back, because it had been updated and people missed it, so on July 19, 2012 he started the second serires of the Aether. All the Aether videos add up to 10 hours, 4 minutes and 9 seconds. Other Notables Series * Aether 2 * Spore * Minecraft Maps (with ClashJTM) * Puzzlemaster (with Natalie) * Gmod (with ClashJTM and friends) Videos https://clips.twitch.tv/SassySpicyTrollNononoCat?tt_medium=twtr Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers